hianovfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhengdu
Biography Zhengdu was born of the family of a working class. Several siblings and loving parents. His childhood was very easy because he got everything that he wanted in life. After his mom was diagnosed, she asked her sons to do something with their life and live it. Including her daughter, his father abandoned them for a younger and healthy woman. He was FURIOUS with his father. And wanted to kill him! Taken up odd jobs just like his others brothers did. When it wasn't enough to pay the doctors bills. He and his brothers band together and started robbing people on the roads. He made himself the boss and came up with the plans. However, they would not kill them. Just knock them out long enough, they were captured and sentenced to death by toss off the cliff into the infested waters. Two of his brothers were dead in their cell because they killed themselves out of shame. Zhengdu was tortured having his hips broken, asking for information about a man and his wife that was killed. He didn't know anything about it. Which it was a lie. Lia Dia wanted to redeem himself and his family honor. A warlord came to his Aid, asked for an audience with the remainder of the brothers. He asked one simple question, each brother answered the same thing. And Shiryu asked the brothers why they robbing people. They answered for their sick mom. Shiryu gave them his word to freed them. When the time would come. On the day of execution, the brothers had given up. Zhengdu had given up because he already feels his life already slipping away from the pain. Shiryu came to them.once again to freedom but for a price. They would have to work for him and never return to this town. But their mom and other siblings would be well taken care of at his kingdom. The brothers agreed, he never so much cried about it. He was grateful for the warlord help! He was willing to change his life around and make a living for himself! An honor way, kind of, Jocleron where he and his family moved. And where he met his wife Huang Zhenya . Fall in love, at first sight, got married on the hottest day in the summer. Characters Information Character designs He do as they please and make little or no effort to get along with others in their society. They generally are known for breaking laws for personal gain. He respect people that give respect back to him. Weapon Type Scythe Whip where it like a whip and easily to deflect arrows and push the enemies back as well. Just from the seat of his wheelchair. He might use charges attack just kind of in a way. But he is dangerous, when he finally get out of the wheelchair and he won't last long. Maybe ten minutes before the pain kicks in. Very aggressive and strong when he gets out of the chair, maybe stronger and faster than normal. Name Meaning Zhengdu is a played off of Chengdu which means capital, Cheng means become --so Chengdu means Become Capital. And Cho means Butterfly in japanese. And Tonghyon has no meaning what so ever. Definition of Cheng: accomplish, succeed, sincere Meaning of Cheng: From Chinese 成 “accomplish, succeed” or 诚 “sincere”. Extra *He suffers from Neuropathy; which came from him being tortured. *He did ACTUALLY killed his father and his wife out of rage. Even under torture his lips were sealed. *Tattoo of a lotus on his chest side and a snake that covered his entire left arm to his hand. Gallery Zhengdu.png|Full Body zhngdu_sketch_by_ryunochi-dd10gsf.png|by_ryunochi on Deviantart dcw8s9a-cf25ae34-fc35-47a8-8239-17d200d4cfd2.png|Him and his wife, Huang Zhenya by ???? on Deviantart Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Bandit Category:Married Category:Adult Category:Ex-Criminal Category:Demisexual Category:Tora Weii Category:Major General